They Come First
by TsukiNamida
Summary: The guardian shortage is more serious than is being led on. More dhampir's are wanting a normal life causing a secret solution to be introduced. Beware the promise mark.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, I have never written for this fandom before so pardon me for any mistakes I may make. This idea was one that my best friend and I came up with while roleplaying and it has been bugging me as of late. _

_Summary: The guardian shortage is more serious that is being led on. While most of the dhampir's do end up helping the moroi society, whether by creating more dhapir's or actually being guardians, there are some that break away from the mold and wish to live their lives as they see fit. The solution? Not giving them a choice. Beware the mark. _

_I own nothing. _

* * *

><p><em>They come first<em>.

It is something that has always been burned into my mind, something that is burned into all our minds. It is something that we live and die by. Our thanks for the life we have, for the chance to have been born. We protect those who can further our species so that we may not die out. But what if it was all a lie?

What if in all reality it was just a way to chain us down to the moroi? To turn us into willing slaves? Or what if it was used to turn us into the perfect Guardian, one who would realize that they were disposable and that the moroi are worth their lives?

_They come first._

I used to believe in this. How could I not have? The moroi teachers drilled it into us as kids and it was glorified as well. We would have guest speakers, Guardians who would tell us how happy he or she was protecting their charge. How the travel and adventure was great.

Not to mention my best friend would need a guardian, she was after all a princess and now the last of her kind. I was on the band wagon, really I was. Then I crashed and burned. I was brought back to life and bonded to my best friend. Won't say how but it happened.

During the first few weeks to follow I saw something I shouldn't have seen. I had been out late and had accidentally slipped into Lissa, something I had no control of at the time. She had been with Aaron and I had lost track of time. By the time I had come out of it, it was past curfew. The sun was high and I had groaned realizing I would only get a few hours of rest. The campus was empty, not even guardians could be seen. That made me stop and think for a moment before continuing on my way. That's when I heard the shouting.

Shouting?

It was not loud enough to be heard from inside the buildings, but for me it had been enough. Rather than head on in I had followed the shouts into the forest. The shouts eventually became clearer and I heard bits and pieces of it.

"No! I don't want to be marked!"

I froze, what on earth? Then I continued, trying to keep completely quiet. Soon I came to a building, one I had never seen before but then again, I'd never been this far out. There were no guardians outside but there was a window. I went to it and glanced inside, trying to remain hidden.

What I had seen had shocked me to the core.

A dhampir was tied down as four moroi surrounded her. Guardians were standing watch, making sure she would not escape.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GUARDIAN! FUCK YOU ALL!"

She cried though I could tell she was pissed. The redhead had fight in her but it was fading. "Oh god please don't!" she sobbed as she slowly began to lose hope, "I want to live!"

They were marking her, and suddenly I realized why the moroi where there. I felt a lump in my throat as I saw the change in her demeanor as her mark was apparently finished. They covered it up and sat her up. Her body looked worn though she sat straight up. She had that serene look many guardians seemed to have. Kirova suddenly stepped forward, in front of her. I could tell she had told her something, what I wasn't sure. But whatever it was the redhead smiled nodding as Kirova handed her a pair of scissors. The girl grabbed her hair, and wow was it long, at least to her waist, and quickly cut it off until it was the regular length female guardians had. She stood up, proud.

I ran.

"What the fuck?" I had cussed out, "what was that?" my heart was racing as my feet raced as well all the way back to my dorm. I slammed the door shut, stripping of my clothes to make it seem like I had been in bed. But I was much too wound up to sleep.

I grabbed my computer and went into google, but what was I to search for?

I shook my head slamming it shut. I had imagined the whole thing. I was going crazy, or something like that. I sighed looking at my bed as I suddenly became tired. Sleep sounded so good right then…I stood turning off the light before throwing myself to sleep.

The next day would be different; there would be no sign of the redhead. Hell, I had never seen her before, which only added to the whole, 'I imagined it' side. Or so I had thought. The next day I saw her. I was late for class and was rushing. She had been turning the hall when I rammed into her.

"You should be careful." She said in that serene voice that most was similar to what I had heard in certain guardians. Sure many had their own personality but now I realized…There was quite a bunch that acted similar to her. It made my stomach turn a bit.

"My bad, I overslept."

"Well you best get to class Novice Hathaway."

'_She knows my name!_' I inwardly panicked but I bit it down, I was friends with Lissa and we had recently been in an accident a few weeks ago that had killed her entire family with only us as survivors. Of course I was known.

I nodded straightening my stuff, "Um, are you new?" I asked her as I started to move.

She nodded smiling a bit, "That obvious is it?" she chuckled, "Yes, I just transferred in last night. Today is my first day."

I stopped realizing what it indicated, "Where you from?"

"Oh I was stationed in Court." She says and I got a real good look at her, she appeared to be at least twenty, twenty three tops. Her red hair looked well taken care off but the ends…They were butchered by a bad hand. Her eyes were the most emerald green I had ever seen. But they lacked something, something I could not place.

"Oh wow, sounds cool. How's it like?"

"Shouldn't you get to class?" she seemed to counter, trying to get off the subject. This sent my spidey senses into overdrive. It was a simple question to which she could have easily answered with an 'Oh it was great, nice place.' But here she was, avoiding it. I wanted to stay but I remembered what I had seen and realized now wasn't the time.

"Er, right. See ya then." I say quickly heading in late. Needless to say I don't pay attention the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Honest opinions are great.<p> 


	2. So Freaking Sue Me

I'm glad some people enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for your reviews.

I own nothing, I am merely being a puppeteer.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p>I groaned as I rolled over, glancing at the clock, 6:36 a.m. I jolted up, crap I'm late! Quickly I got up getting on my jogging clothes, Lissa would wake up soon so I didn't really bother being quiet. I'd at least get in a twenty minute jog.<p>

In less than two minutes I was out and jogging. Lissa had been shocked the first time I had gotten up and went to work out before school. She had questioned me at first but had dropped it when I shrugged it off and said I didn't want to lose my sexy figure.

Truth be told I was scared. I was scared of not being good enough to protect her. I was scared of getting us killed; or worse, scared of getting her turned.

So while I could not have the intensive training I would have had at the academy, I did what I could. I excelled in sports in school and even managed to sneak my way into the weight room after school while Lissa was involved in ASB. On the weekends we would go out and enjoy the days. Lissa managed to 'persuade' a gym owner to giving us free monthly passes which we took full advantage of. Might I say, I kick ass in their kickboxing classes? Heh, I do.

It's weird but while we are in hiding, we also want some semblance of normalcy.

I know what you're thinking, why the hell aren't they at an academy? We ran. Something came up and we did what we thought was right. We managed to slip away from St. Vladimir's and throw ourselves into different states. Two underage girls out on their own. It was hard at first, there were many close calls but we managed. She compulsed people into giving us things and I, well hell I learned to pick pocket. Lissa didn't want me to but I loved the idea. I got caught a lot but I got better. Now I can steal your wallet like the badass I am.

We were always home before dark though. We weren't stupid; we knew the dangers of being on our own. And I sure as hell didn't plan on it being a stupid mistake that ends up being the end of us, oh hell no. If anything I plan on it being complicated and unexpected…Not that I want anything bad to happen.

I made it around another block, what a freaking weird year it's been. Okay it's been more than a year but jeez, technicalities.

I can't help but think back to my only home and wonder what it would be like had we not left…I miss it. I miss my friends.

But then I stop and remember that faithful night and shudder at the thought. What the hell was I supposed to do? She had warned me, told me to take her away and never be found or else. Or else I'd be like that woman.

I had pushed that night behind, all the way to the back of my mind; effectively forgetting it until she brought it up. But why should I have believed her? Who's to say she wasn't bad? I mean hell she knew but never spoke up. She just let it happen.

But she warned me and it was something that despite my better judgment, I took to heart. Because when someone tells you frantically, "Rose you have to run! Take her and run! Don't let them catch you or you will lose yourself!" while shaking you like they're trying to see if you can still get SBS, well you kind of tend to remember it.

I still have yet to tell Lissa about that and she won't know because while she is the last Dragomir and has a lot of influence because of it, she is also the last of her line. I don't know how long this has been going on but I will not put her in any more danger that she may already be in.

The door to the house opens, "Rose! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" she yells out waving.

Huh, I made it back home. That was quick, "I'm going!"

She laughs, "Oh come on! I made breakfast. It includes bacon." She grins as she heads in.

"Bacon!" I say quickly, heading to go and get ready for another day of school. Yep, so far, this has been my life. Pretty normal compared to the academy.

We're out and about in thirty, walking to school. Thankfully we only live ten minutes away. We're about half way there when I freeze as I realize something but then continue on as if nothing had happened. Lissa notices it.

"Rose?" she questions.

"Guardians." I say the one word we both fear. I make it seem like I have to tie my shoe. "Lissa we need to run. The alley is nearby. If we can make it in there I can try to get rid of them." I say as I see three of them. They're making their way to us.

We walk calmly for a bit when I glance back, they're picking up pace, "Run!" I say grabbing her and running. They take off after us and I'm shoving Lissa into the alley and I hear her yelp as she runs. I turn to the guardians, my hands already in my bag grabbing it.

"Three against one, isn't very fair now is it?"

"We need you and the princess." Says the middle one.

"And I want some nice killer leather boots, with some come fuck me heels on them. But we can't all have what we want, now can we?" I say lazily.

They don't respond as the one on the left goes forward and attacks. I kick and he catches it, flipping me to the ground. In a second though, he's being pepper sprayed. Yes people, I just pepper sprayed a guardian. So freaking sue me.

He's falling backwards, pain evident in his screams as his eyes shut. I'm up as the other two come at me. I have at least three minutes before he recovers. I jump back reaching for a trash lid and throwing it at them. They knock it and once again, bring out my can. My aim is strong and it hits one of them. He's withering in pain as I kick him away. The other one though manages to grab me and slam me against the wall, knocking the air out of me.

"Stop!" I hear Lissa scream and the guardian halts, "please stop."

The guardian has me, making sure I can't escape. Then he makes a mistake. He looks into her eyes, "You are going to stop this right now. You are going to knock your friends out, take them and go, tell them that we skipped town already. Lead them on a wild goose chase. Is that clear?"

His eyes glaze over and he smiles letting me go, "Yes Princess." He grabs the other two and in a matter of seconds they're out. I grab Lissa, not bothering to wait and see as we run.

"Wait Rose, please!" she says breathing hard. I slow down though not enough for her. "Rose!" she says sharply and I sigh, slowing down.

"We need to pack and go. Compulse the people at school to let us out and then move on. Think you can get us a car?" I ask as our home, well it'll no longer be that, comes into view. I curse pulling her to the side to see more guardians. Retrieving our things would be out of the question.

"Rose…" she sounded scare. Hell, I _felt_ her fear. It was like a coil within me, stretching throughout my very core. I bit my lip willing the fear away.

"Good thing we don't have anything valuable except our clothes." I say though there were a few things I would miss, I had my favorite pair of jeans in there…I sigh, oh well.

"Come on Liss, we can go somewhere else. Okay?" She nods frightfully, "Come on, don't we have Portland next on our list?" I ask as we make our way through the side streets and away from our home.

She nods, "Yes. And after that we have L.A."

"See? We have back up plans. We will be alright."

"You really think so?"

"Oh I know so." I say with a wink and once again, I feel her fear though it is less this time. And I feel her utter and complete faith in me. I just hope I'm good enough for her to place that on me.

* * *

><p>I know. This didn't happen. However, one thing that I always thought Rose would do was keep in shape and at least try to continue some form of training, even if it was human. I also wanted to give them a bit more on how their everyday lives were like when they were out of the academy. I thought it would be realistic.<p>

And come on, can someone please agree that pepper spraying the guardians was completely awesome on Rose's part? xD I thought it was a brilliant move.

Well, hope ya enjoyed it. Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
